First kiss
by mikipau
Summary: Cordelia and Misty kiss for the first time.


**Title:** First kiss

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating:** T

**Fandom: **American Horror Story: Coven

**Pairing:** Cordelia/Misty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own American Horror Story.

**Summary:** Cordelia and Misty kiss for the first time.

**A/N:** A quicky until my life calms down and I can actually focus on getting a longer fic written.

* * *

Cordelia wasn't prepared for the feelings that rushed through her body. There was no way anyone could prepare themselves for this. Even becoming the Supreme, healed eyes and all, didn't compare to the heated joy that currently coursed through her. The breathtaking sensation originated from the soft lips pressed against her own; Misty was kissing her and it was the sweetest feeling Cordelia had ever experienced.

They had danced around this for close to a year; the attraction, the tension, the need to be wherever the other was. Cordelia had saved Misty from hell and as Misty, with the Supreme's help, slowly healed from the terrors she'd experienced they'd steadily grown closer. Fleeting touches had turned into caresses, twirling to Stevie had become slow dancing across the greenhouse floor and sharing a bed because of Misty's nightmares had continued even as the nightmares had dissipated.

Cordelia had wanted to taste those enticing lips for what seemed like forever. She'd dreamed about it, fantasized about it, longed for it with an aching heart, but she'd been unable to gather the courage to actually kiss Misty.

There was a naivete to Misty that frightened Cordelia. The swamp witch had so much power, such strength as a human being and as she'd lived and died she'd experienced things most never did. Yet there was an innocence to her that lingered, softened her and made her impossibly endearing to Cordelia. Being the Supreme had done wonders for Cordelia's self-image, yet underneath the surface she still felt weak and tainted. Her fear of somehow ruining the beauty she saw in Misty had kept her from acting on her feelings. That is, until today.

The day had started as any other Wednesday, with Cordelia's alarm going off accompanied by Misty's displeased groan coming from the other side of the bed. They'd gotten ready for the day, taken turns in the bathroom before having breakfast with the rest of the Council (which Misty had become a member of on Cordelia's insistence).

The Supreme had spent the morning with paperwork, interviewing two new students and looking over the plans to expand the Academy with yet another house. Around noon Misty had brought lunch to Cordelia's office and they'd spent the afternoon in the greenhouse.

As the sound created by Fleetwood Mac floated in the air, plants were watered and nurtured. Misty twirled as her favourite songs were played and Cordelia had to force her eyes from the dancing beauty to the sprouts in her hands.

Immersed in her own thoughts the Supreme didn't notice how her silence had caused Misty to still and come to stand close behind her. Strong hands were suddenly placed on Cordelia's waist; gently turning her around.

"What's on your mind darlin'?" The endearment so easily slipping from those kissable lips were a common thing these days, yet every time Cordelia heard it her heart seemed to swell and the simple act of swallowing seemed like a very hard thing to do.

Fingers touched her chin, tilting her face up towards intense eyes heavily contoured with black eyeliner.

"'Delia, you're a thousand miles away, aren't ya?"

Cordelia just stared. She couldn't make herself look away from Misty's face and honestly she didn't want to. Somehow she found her voice.

"I... Misty... I'm right here. Where I want to be. With you."

The meaning behind her words visibly registered in those wondrous blue eyes and as Misty closed the distance between them she let her fingers ghost across Cordelia's cheek.

Cordelia felt her eyelids grow heavy and she closed her eyes as the lips she'd dreamed of finally pressed softly to her own. Her breath grew quick and laboured, the room tilted and spun all at the same time. Fingers ran through her hair, massaging her scalp and she opened her mouth slightly to let out a pleased sigh. The tip of her tongue touched Misty's lip and the sound that escaped Misty made Cordelia forget her own shortcomings. She had caused that wonderful sound of longing and pleasure and she knew she wanted to hear that sound again.

Again and again.


End file.
